The use of an endless track as a traction enhancer for wheeled vehicles is well known. Typically, such endless track belts comprise a plurality of individual track sections that are linked together for pivotal movement with respect to adjacent track sections. These track belts have traditionally been used to obtain better overall vehicle traction especially in wet and slippery conditions.
Some currently known flexible tracks suffer from the disadvantage when used in the field of having the track pad unevenly wearing away which prematurely marks or damages the ground media that the tracks traverse such as by gouging streets or scarring pavement. Another disadvantage to current tracks is that they can create a rough ride.
The flexible track of the present invention improves or overcomes those difficulties described above and provides other features and advantages previously not available.
A benefit of the lift link being integral with the track system is that the lift link increases the surface area of the flexible track and thereby increases wear and durability of the track, improves traction, and increases flotation.
The lift link flexible track of the present invention provides a smoother ride by decreasing the gap between the pad assemblies so the track performs more like a continuous belt. The lift link helps to decrease the amount of ground pressure on each main pad by increasing the contact area of the track with the ground.
Accordingly, a flexible track used upon a ground media for wraparound mounting on a vehicle tire comprises a ground-engaging member pivotally connected to a lifting member.
A ground-engaging member in the form of a main pad assembly comprises a main component and a main pad for the vehicle tire traction and flotation. The main component comprises a main pad bottom and a pair of side plates for securing the vehicle tire to the flexible track. The main pad bottom comprises a triangularly elevated portion rigidly connected to the main pad bottom for allowing mud from the tire to exit the main pad assembly and a traction bar rigidly connected to the main pad bottom for increasing traction between the tire and the main pad assembly. The pair of side plates are each rigidly connected to the main pad bottom for retaining the track over the tire. The main pad is rigidly connected to the main pad bottom for reducing track damage to the ground media.
A lifting member such as a lift link assembly comprises a link component and a link pad pivotally connected to the main pad assembly for increasing track flotation and durability. The link component comprises a link base and a link top, and the link base is pivotally connected to the main component of the main pad assembly. The link top defines a bonding aperture. The link top is perpendicular relative to the link base. The link top has an overhang between the link top and the link base. The link pad also has a side wrap, an under wrap and a portion of the link pad disposed through the bonding aperture of the link top for a stronger connection between the link top and the link pad. The link pad is rigidly connected to the link component for reducing track damage to the ground media. The lift link assembly is pivotally connected to the main pad assembly for increasing track flotation and durability.
In addition to the substantially flat shape of the link top, the link top can have a mid portion and a distal portion where the mid portion is perpendicular relative to the link base and the distal portion is non-perpendicular relative to the link base.